


Surreal

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up to a surreal image...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> First line challenge: "You know," she said placidly, "most people would take this as a sign that they had gone completely insane." The last of the five ficlets I've written for memes this week. This one was done for judyhazeleyes meme. Enjoy!

"You know," she said placidly, "most people would take this as a sign that they had gone completely insane." The fogginess in her head, her surroundings and her inability to move colored her muttered observation while the surreal setting deadened her tone. Hermione tried to move her arms, but she looked up to see her wrists tied to the posts of the bed she was lying upon. Looking past her arm, she saw Luna smiling dreamily at her from another bed a few feet away. Hermione tried to move her legs and couldn't as she saw Luna's legs were tied to bedposts as well.

Luna's smile evaporated in a breathy moan. It was then that Hermione noticed Luna's cheeks were rather flushed and her mouth now hung open slightly while beads of sweat were beginning to dot her brow. Turning her gaze lower, Hermione gasped as she saw a crown of dark brown hair peeking out from between Luna's thighs. Luna whimpered desperately as the figure between her legs pulled her mouth away and stood up at the foot of the bed.

The girl was fully clothed and her dark brown hair was cut in a sharp bob. She still wore her school sweater, skirt and her green and silver tie that hung loosely around her neck. "Pansy," Hermione observed completely aghast.

"Hermione," she answered, her tone snotty and superior. "Thank you so much for agreeing to help me out." With the back of her hand, she wiped the moisture from her glistening lips and chin.

"Help you?" Hermione asked, confused. She had been reporting to detention with Professor Snape when the world had gone back.

"You and Looney Lovegood here are helping me with my N.E.W.T in Muggle Studies," Pansy said airily. "Even though I despise the subject, this assignment doesn't seem like it will be all that bad.” Pansy slowly drew her wand as she sauntered over to stand at the foot of Hermione's bed.

“You know?” Pansy began slowly. “I used to curse that fool Dumbledore for requiring every Pure Blood at this school to take this accursed subject. But, maybe _this project_ will give it some redeeming value.” A dark smile turned up the corner of Pansy’s lips as she continued. "You will be helping me study the sexual empowerment of bondage and domination in lesbian sexuality." Taking the handle of her wand, Pansy slowly pressed it between Hermione's folds and barely nestled it inside her tight entrance.

Hermione was more than shocked as she felt herself growing wet with only the smallest pressure of Pansy's wand. She didn't trust herself to speak as her heart hammered in her chest and blood rushed past her ears. “I couldn’t stand the thought of using real Muggles,” Pansy purred. “So, one filthy, little Mudblood slut and Looney Lovegood, so dotty no one would know the difference, should work well enough.”

As she moved her wand’s handle up and down between Hermione’s rapidly slickening folds an impish fire filled Pansy's eyes as she leaned forward to meet Hermione’s gaze. "Let's begin," Pansy breathed huskily as Hermione licked her lips nervously.


End file.
